Neverland Dreams
by UntameableSongBird
Summary: The place of dreams for many kids, but the place they know of full of sunshine there is a reason Wendy wanted to escape it. The story you know was twisted. This place was the place of nightmares, but when two unlikely people find a little slice of heaven it is much like a dream come true.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is dedicated to the lovely LadyBellOfNL on twitter because without her this story couldn't have been possible in the first place. Hope you enjoy it as much as we have enjoyed writing it.**

 **Chapter 1 Unfriendly Reunion**

Neverland...

The place of his bloody nightmares and he had just returned. Between the incompetence of his crew and the irritatingly annoying tricks that Pan constantly played to make his life the much harder it was a wonder he hadn't lost sight of his original goal in the first place, and that was to seek revenge on the dark one, but as the days drug on and Pans tauntings grew more and more irritating he began to get sucked into childish game's. It was a wonder he hadn't lost his mind completely yet. Today was one such day that that he could have, and Pan hadn't even been the cause this time it had been because Smee was a bumbling buffoon. He tromped around the island practically with steam coming from his ears avoiding various plants here and there for obvious reasons. He hadn't been on the search for Tinkerbell, but somehow he had stumbled on the woman, or she had stumbled onto him either way it wasn't the most pleasant of meetings when he was already in quiet the foul mood.

Neverland to many was the place of nightmares. A place of darkness and a place where evil and danger lurked around every corner. The Fairy that took residence on the island, though. She called it home.

To her this was a place that she would protect at all cost, so when she seen the Pirate ship on the shore, she knew that Killian and his crew were around someplace, doing what ever it was Peter had sent them to do. She watched for a while as both Killian and Smee wandered around, with what seemed to be a clumsy attempt by the Captain's ' Side Kick ' to impress him no matter how foolish it made him look.

With a smirk on her face, she jumped down trailing them closely but not so much that they knew of her presence until she herself wanted them too. Finding a piece of wood that had been left carelessly by one of the boys. Felix or Chubby no doubt, she aimed it at Smee's head and knocked him clean out. Reaching for her dagger she continued to walk behind the Captain and when the time was right she took her chance. Raising the dagger up to his neck, she held it tightly in place so that if he made a move he would no longer give anyone any more trouble. She pressed her cheek to his as she snarled at him.

" What are you doing back here ? What does he have you doing now ? "

She pressed the dagger into his skin more, to show she was serious and wasn't playing games with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Cat and Mouse game**

One would think that a man would notice had the bumbling buffoon right next to him had disappeared. Or maybe the fact he shouldn't have been so oblivious to the Kerplop sound that the wood had made with the contact of his useless cabin boy's head. Signs of stress no doubt.

Only when the cold metal of the fairy's dagger had touched his skin had he begun to notice that something was a miss with the whole situation. A smirk spread across his features. This wasn't the first or last time that a dagger or a sword would he held to his throat. The feminine voice that sounded in his ear had made the smirk grow so wide that his lips would split apart had he smirked anymore.

The amusement of this situation shown brightly in his blue hues, and though the woman was doing her best to be threatening he would have been more frightened of Pan. Her hold on him was off by just enough that he managed to use his trusty hook to turn the tables without her even realizing it. Slipping the edge of his hook under the dagger blade he gave it a little flip and had managed to pry the thing from her hand turning to face her.

"Ah love I have eaten things more scary then you." An amused glimmer shown in his eyes. "Your hold could use some work, and I knew you would miss me when I was away."

He very well knew she wasn't playing games, but he was in the mood to play with her since she had so willingly walked into it.

The moment the metal of Killian's Hook, made contact with her dagger, she knew that he would easily disarm her, her fighting skills weren't up to that of a Pirate. Yet it didn't stop her from trying to seem like she knew what she was doing.

She noticed his smirk,grow with each moment that passed between them. It was something that she liked about him. The cocky yet confidant demeanor that was always around him. Just as he turned around to face her, the smell of him, captured her scenes. The smell of rum also rather prominent as well. As he faced her she stood her ground and didn't budge, her eyes wandered up and down the man that stood before her now.

" Well, Pirate. You thought wrong. I didn't miss you. Not even for a second. "

The words slipped out her mouth with ease. Yet they were only partly true, she did in fact miss him when he wasn't around. She just wasn't admitting that to him.

" And if you think my hold can do with some work, you show me how it's done then. Pirate. "


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Cheeky Son of a gun**

The air of confidence only seemed to grow with each comment that came out of the fairy's mouth that was supposed to inflict pain. However it made his smirk grow the much more and his confidence swelled the much further. He had always loved a good challenge and that's what the woman presented to him. A challenge and he loved every aspect of it. Possibly even more then his rum.

Without intentionally doing it he had stepped forward. Inching closer to the fairy until they were nose to nose.

"I think you missed me more then you cared to admit lass."

In one fluid motion he had swept his arm around her waist turning her so that she was stood in front of him his body firmly pressed up against hers his grip tightening around her, and his hook pointed directly at the delicate skin of her throat. He got right next to her ear his smirk growing and whispered "You should choose your words more carefully next time love, and this is how it's done."

The Fairy could tell that he was growing more and more confidant at the words she spoke, she could always tell with him. Only him for some reason, others she had difficulty reading them.

She watched the gap between them close with each passing moment. When they were nose to nose, her voice faded into a whisper for some reason unknown to her, it was just something she couldn't stop.

" No, I didn't "

Her sentence was cut short as she felt his arm sweep around her waist, and felt the pull of the his strong arm pull her tightly into his body. She gulped slightly as she felt the cold metal of his hook against her skin. His breath on her neck send chills down her spine. She carefully reached up and placed her hand on his arm.

" I will be sure to remember that for the next time we meet, Captain. "


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Call Of Neverland**

His cockiness was so inflated that he had to remind himself to tamp it down and not to lose his head completely. As the distance between himself and the fairy had closed her voice got fainter and fainter, and it was this reaction from her that pleased him the most.

He very well knew the effect he had on her despite the insults that had come flying from her mouth, and he couldn't say that he didn't love it. He was used to having this effect on many of the lasses that had walked into his life and flung themselves so easily at his feet. Hence why his confidence had grown over the years his head having been filled with many voices telling him just how good looking he was and so on.

Perhaps that was what drew him to the fairy so much. She fought him every step of the way even though it was obvious by her shiver just how much she had indeed enjoyed his touch and his close proximity. Unlike many of the others she made it impossible to have his way with her, and to slip away into the night never to be seen againg, and it was like a breath of fresh air in his dropped his hook from her neck down to where it rested on her waist though he was still right behind her and right there by here ear.

"Who said anything about us seeing each other again love?"

With his smirk still in place he unwound his arms from her waist and pulled away from her.

She couldn't control her reaction as he held her close, the lowering of her voice, and the small shiver caused by his breath touching the back of her neck. She tried to hide it but she knew that he would see right through it in a heartbeat. She knew that this is the type of reaction he was used too from others. That was the main reason she tried to hide it so much.

The stories that she heard, about how woman would throw themselves at his feet, and love him for one night may have been the reason why she held back from him so much, she didn't want him to see her like the others. The ones that were only interested in one thing.

The close proximity between them both indeed thrilled her, it was like a magic that couldn't be explained yet she fought him every step. To have more moments like this without the possibility of losing him, or waking up in the morning wondering where he had gone.

The Fairy wasn't aware of the affect that doing this had on the Captain, if she had she would have still most likely have fought it every step. It was ironic that she helped others find what made them happy yet she herself refused to take the leap of faith.

As she felt the Hook rest gently on her hip she resisted the urge to follow his motion and leave her hand on his arm. Instead she left it suspended in the air as she listened to him speak.

" Well, Killian. I know you can't keep away. No matter how hard you try. The call of Neverland is too strong to ignore. "

As he stepped back, she breathed out softly not knowing if she should turn round and face him, or stay in place. Deciding on the former she turned round and faced him. Trying to gauge his reaction.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Crumbling Façades**

He kept his cockiness in tact through the whole thing yet there were moments when it had deflated, and he felt as if his gaurd was more down then ever before, and that was not something he wanted perhaps she wasn't the only one fighting. The words she offers a challenge she's just the same rang through his head. Making the smirk spread across his lips once again. Although it became a little less true when he was by her ear and had wanted to brush a quick kiss against her neck. He had even been at least a little reluctant to let go of her waist.

'Bloody hell I'm Captain Hook I do not cave due to a woman.' When he had pulled away he quickly covered all his chaotic emotions masking them as if they had never been there. Something he had come to be quiet good at over the years. However he was surprised when she had whirled around to face him to make the comment about never being able to ignore the call of Neverland he half expected her to stand there half baffled by what had just happened. He gave a scoff. The only reason he was still here was magic beans were to hard to come by and he was searching for them. Or at least that's what he told himself. He chose to be oblivious to his reaction to the fairy because that would mean trouble. That would mean settling and Captain Hook didn't settle. He went in and slipped out and that was the end of it.

"Love the first chance I get I'm leaving this hell on earth, and I'm never looking back. It can make calls all it wants, but I answer to the sea not to Neverland."

The emotions that were going through her her mind, and the feelings that were now overtaking her mind were so strange to her. The only person she ever felt like that around was indeed the Captain. No one had a hold over her like he did.

She hung on every word he said, although she denied it and fought it with every ounce of strength she had in her body. The though had crossed her mind many times before in the past about him. What his feelings were towards her. She knew it was silly as he was Captain Hook he didn't settle for anyone why would that change now.

As she stood face to face with him, she couldn't take her eyes off his lips, she kept thinking about how close they were to her neck and how easily it would be to turn round and capture his lips with hers, but she didn't do that. She fought hard and she was winning. So far.

She took one step and only one step closer to him. Her eyes still fixed on his as she bent down and picked up her dagger from the ground trying to get a read on his emotions but she couldn't it was very hard to do that this time.

" You can tell yourself that all you want, you will never stop coming here. "

She wanted to add a few more words to that, instead she placed her dagger back in its place and licked her lips gently.

" You say you answer to the sea and the sea only. Yet here you are answering Peter and Neverlands call. "


End file.
